Hot & Cold
by imaginejorja
Summary: Grissom, Sara, Brass and Nick investigate a series of murders – and the case becomes personal, eventually affecting the whole night shift.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine, it might be one day – but not right now. 

Summary: Grissom, Sara, Brass and Nick investigate a series of murders – and the case becomes personal, eventually affecting the whole night shift. 

A/N: Later in this story we'll get more of the details of the case our CSI's are working, which some of you who have seen the movie _Emmett's Mark_ may recognise (those who haven't seen it – you should, its really good!).  The movie didn't really focus on the case but I thought it was a good idea so I ran with it. I want to thank **Ash** and **Amorith** for being my awesome beta readers!

Chapter 1

Sara sighed loudly, though how loudly it actually was, was unknown to her because of the headphones she wore and the loud, repetitive beat that blared even more loudly into her mind. It was a good distraction – keeping the bad thoughts away as she tried desperately to focus on the computer screen in front of her. Unconsciously, she began to mumble the words to the tune under her breath – raising the amused eyebrows of her two co-workers who sat at other workstations behind her.

Nick grinned and cast a quick glance over to Grissom, whose lips grew tight in the struggle not to giggle.  "She doesn't even know she does it – it helps her focus," Nick felt the need to explain to Grissom, who merely raised his right eyebrow higher than the other and nodded – he already knew why she did it.

Suddenly the quiet mumbling stopped as she let out a quick sigh of frustration. She searched the pile of folders surrounding her but apparently couldn't find what she was looking for.  Nick grinned at her again, but looked quickly down at the report he was writing – not wanting her to catch him.  Grissom's head was also tilted down, but his eyes were still focussed on the frustrated brunette – the smile still tugging at his lips.  It wasn't that it was funny that she was frustrated – it was just that she was so oblivious as to how loud she was being in the otherwise silent room – how oblivious she was to the fact she was being watched.

She jerked her head towards him then, and he quickly looked back at his own work in front of him – but she wasn't looking at him, he realised, when he sneaked another look at her.  She'd spotted the pile of folders on the table behind her and was just moving over to them when the cord of her headphones snapped tight – unable to be pulled any further away from the computer they were plugged into. She was jerked back into her seat, an earphone escaping her ear – an embarrassed grin immediately emerging on her face.

That was it. A bubble of laugher escaped him from inside; sudden and loud, but quickly under control almost as soon as it had happened.  She snapped her head towards him, her grin spread into an open-mouthed smile as she raised her eyebrow at him.

Nick also lifted his head at the sudden outburst from Grissom; a bewildered expression crossed his own features as he looked between his two colleagues.  "Alright," he said, "what did I miss?" He turned towards Grissom who looked back at Sara.

"Nothing!" she said to Nick, though she was glaring at Grissom.  

In reaction to the glare she sent him, Grissom raised his hands in defence, "I didn't say anything! Nor will I, if I value my life!"

"Value your life!" Sara pointed a finger at him and then smiled sweetly.

Nick scrunched his eyebrows together, "What?"

"Don't worry Nicky," Sara grinned at him and started rifling through the pile of folders behind her.

Nick looked back at Grissom, who had also gone back to his work. He shook his head, too tired to even begin to try and guess what he had missed.  It was late – Cath and Warrick were the only two working a scene. The three of them were all on call – finishing off their paperwork. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  _This is torture_, he thought.  He stood up dramatically, causing Grissom and Sara to glance over at him.

"I'm going to see what Greg's up to," he announced to them and practically ran out of the room.

Sara glanced back at Grissom, meeting his gaze. She grinned at him before turning back to the computer and trying to concentrate on the word document in front of her. The words swam in front of her – she closed her eyes quickly and rolled her neck from side to side, once again oblivious to the crystal blue eye's watching her from behind.

"Okay," she sighed, more to herself than Grissom, "I think I'm finally done… just need to print it off, get your signature and file… Hey Gris?" she turned around and met his gaze once again.  He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Where's the printer?"

Grissom's eyebrow's came together in a frown and then straightened out as he found the right memory, "Oh! It broke down. Actually I need someone to install the new one…"

"Someone?" she asked, inwardly groaning at the inevitable task before her.

"Yeah… you don't have to Sara, I can get someone else to do it later."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I want my report finished noooow" she whined.

He smiled a little smile, "Well I guess you'll just have to install it then – because I can't, I'm not great with that stuff."

"What stuff? Technology? Surely you jest!" she said sarcastically and grinned at him, "where's the new one?"

"My office – doors unlocked, help yourself," he watched her leave the room, passing Brass with a bright 'hey!' just outside the door, before walking down the hall.  He shifted his attention towards Brass as the detective made his way into the room.

"Got one with your name written all over it Gil!" he said happily, motioning Grissom to follow him out into the hall. 

His interest piqued, Grissom obediently followed Brass down the hall while the detective explained to him what the case was.  

Soon they reached Grissom's office, finding Sara snooping around the various cupboards.  As she turned towards them, she pulled the box with the new printer out of the cupboard and sat it on the desk.  She raised her eyebrows expectantly, almost excitably, "We got one?"

"Yep! Lets go," he said, a hint of amusement underlying his voice.

"Should I grab Nick?"

"No, he and Greg can hold down the fort until we get back," he answered, knowing how annoyed Nick was going to be at himself for leaving the lab to visit Greg.

"Oookay," Sara said, grinning a little at his slightly sadistic nature, "I'll drive!"

~~

There were many emotions that usually ran through her body when she arrived at a crime scene, and sometimes they were different. Two emotions, however, were always the same – always there. Rage and sadness. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes as she slowly exhaled – mentally readying herself for the emotional detachment that she would have to endure for however long this case proved to last.  Turning off the car, she unbuckled and, grabbing her field kit as she went, exited the vehicle and began the small hike off the road and into the desert.  The park the body had been found in was protected, and hence no vehicles that weren't absolutely necessary were to stay on the side of the road. She strode along beside Grissom, heading for the small array of people gathered a small distance away.

"So, Brass said bugs eh?" she asked him, but only for the simple point of making conversation.

Grissom nodded, "Yep," he sighed, every so often looking up from his feet and towards their destination.

Sara rolled her eyes at the lack of vocabulary Grissom seemed to have these days and looked up at the stars.  She was about to comment on how clear the night sky was when she felt her foot catch on something – unbalancing her and causing her to lurch forward. She flung her arms out to steady herself as Grissom reached out instinctively to grab her, hauling her back upright by her arm and waist.  

"Whoa!" Sara grunted quietly as they came to an abrupt stop.  She grinned at him, "Thanks!"

Grissom looked at her incredulously, "Are you okay Sara?"

"Of course!" She said, missing the underlying concern in his voice.

"No, I don't mean… I mean – this is the second time tonight that you've…"

"What? Made an ass of myself?" She laughed, and began walking towards their crime scene again, pulling lightly on his sleeve to urge him into motion again. "Maybe it's an omen that I should have stayed in bed!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again thanks to **Amorith** and **Ash** for being the beautiful betas that they are, and also the people who took the time to review the first chapter, it really does mean a lot to hear that you're reading, and best of all, liking what you're reading. 

Chapter 2

"Ugh," was all Sara could think of to say when they approached their scene.

"Mmm," Grissom agreed quietly before ducking down towards the body and examining it more closely.

Sara pulled out her camera and started taking her procedural shots.

"Nasty eh?" Brass said, coming to stand next to the brunette.  

She nodded and glanced at him, "Nice bugs."

Brass shuddered dramatically, making Sara smile a little, "I'm no expert," he began, "But I'd say that this isn't such a fresh crime scene - something's telling me she's been here a while."

Sara grinned, "Maybe it's the smell, Brass."

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Oh yeah!" he said sarcastically.

Sarcasm was the best type of humour any of them could come up with at the ungodly hour, under the circumstances. 

"Who found her?" Sara asked.

"Road patrol - pulled over some guy for speeding and got a wafting wind of it. Looks over and sees the hoard of flies." he swatted a couple of flies away from his face to make his point, "And figured he should get one of the rangers out here to get rid of what he suspected was an animal.  Both got a nasty surprise when they realised what it was."

Sara was examining their surroundings while listening to Brass and nodded at him when he finished his explanation, "Okay, thanks Brass."  The detective left her to her crime scene, watching silently as the two scientists did what they were born to do.  He went back to one of the squad cars and was handed a cup of coffee - they'd be here for a while.

~~

The ride back to the lab was made in silence, both Grissom and Sara lost in their own thoughts until Sara glanced momentarily away from the road ahead and towards Grissom, "We'll have to wait and see what Doc Robbins says but I don't think that was a bite mark on her leg."

Grissom nodded, "Looked more like it was cut off with a scalpel or knife or something similar to that."  Another minute of silence filled the car as they began thinking again. "A preliminary - educated - guess would have me say she's been there at least a week - maybe two."

"And by the looks of it she was dumped there - that's not the primary crime scene. well, that's _my_ preliminary _educated_ guess anyway - since you're allowing them," she grinned slyly.

Grissom threw a small smile her way before staring back at the road in front of him, "We'll know more soon - let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Sara wanted to tell him that _he_ was the one who started thinking before they had all the facts but decided against it - instead, she focussed her attention back to her driving and tried her hardest not to think of how horrific their new Jane Doe's last moments of life must have been.

~~

Grissom found Sara in the dark room processing the photo's she had taken from the crime scene.  Annoyingly, there had been hardly any evidence for them to collect.  Grissom had gotten his bugs and Sara had taken her photos, but apart from that they'd struck out.  

She turned slightly as he came to walk up behind her, looking at some photos over her shoulder.  "There wasn't anything else to do, so I thought I'd take a look at these - see if we missed anything while we were there."

Grissom nodded and leant against the workbench beside her, "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head and continued to sort through the photos in front of her, occasionally hanging one up on the string line above her to dry.

The room was completely dark except for the soft red glow that illuminated from the single light bulb in the middle of the roof.  She sighed softly and leant against the opposite end of the workbench, looking at him and noticing for the first time that he had been staring at her.  She expected him to say something, but he didn't. She allowed her eyes to wander around the room and then finally come back to meet his.

"I hate it when it's like this," she said quietly.  She saw him raise his eyebrows in a silent question, "Nowhere to run with the case," she explained.

He smiled, "It's only the beginning - and I _know_ you like a challenge."

"Yeah that's me," she said, her tone of voice confusing him.

Grissom looked at his watch and then back up at her, "Shift finished an hour ago."

She nodded, "Is that why you came to find me?"

Grissom studied her for a moment. Under the deep red light he couldn't work out the details in her expression but he saw the sadness clearly enough.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed a little, "That's the second time you've asked me that tonight - that's got to be a record."

"Sara."

"I'm fine," she said lightly, not wanting to get into an argument, "Sometimes it just hits me, you know? It's not anything in particular - just everything building up I suppose. But seeing that girl just lying out there in teared up clothes - and the bugs." she shivered involuntarily, "I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I don't think I want to ever get used to it either." She looked at him and detected a hint of sadness across his own features. Thinking that she'd said something wrong she moved forward and touched his arm, "Sorry, I didn't mean."

He looked at her hand, which quickly left his arm, and then at her, "You know - this affects me too, Sara. I - I.." he stammered a little, "I'm not a robot," he finished, remembering an angry accusation once thrown at him by Warrick. 

"Oh Grissom I know that - you know that I know that," she said seriously, "You're just the master when it comes to hiding what you really feel."

He looked up at her sharply, trying to see whether there was spite behind her words - but all he found was sincere concern. "Not always," he practically whispered.

She smiled a little, "Yeah sometimes you stuff up, but not as much as the rest of us. me," she laughed, "not nearly as much as me."

"Sara, you're a naturally emotional person - sometimes that's a really good thing to have. You're passionate."

"But. sometimes I need to be a little less," she finished for him, "I know, but it's difficult," she added softly.

Grissom sighed a little and reached out with both hands to hold her gently by the shoulders.  He looked at her - she gazed back. Finally, he said, "Come on, you should go home and get some sleep now so you're fresh for tonight - we don't want to let this case run away from us because we were a little tired do we?" He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "No Mr. Grissom," she drawled and turned to walk towards the door.  When she got there she turned back and smiled, "Thanks. I'll um, I'll see you tonight."

"Good night Sara."

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you want the semi-good news, the bad news or the other bad news?" Doc Robbins asked Sara and Grissom as they strode into the morgue the next evening.

Grissom glanced at Sara, who frowned a little, before he answered, "What's the good news?"

"You get an ID?" Sara added before Robbins could continue.

Robbins smiled at her and nodded, "I did - AFIS popped out one Melissa Tanner, on record for a couple of DUI offences."

"Did you contact the family?" Sara asked.

"Her parents have been in during the day to see her and complete all the formalities - nice couple."

"Okay - so what else can you tell us about Miss Tanner?" Grissom asked.

"Twenty-three, originally from Las Vegas - went to UNLV and studied dance."

"And how about how she died Doc?" Grissom asked, a hint of impatience to his voice.

"Bruises on her neck indicate strangulation - by hand. But. she was also sexually assaulted," he watched both Sara and Grissom flinch before continuing, "But she put up a good fight - bruises on the hand and knuckles indicate she punched her attacker and fought against him."

A dark emptiness crept into Grissom's eyes, "And the mark? The removal of the patch of skin on her leg?"

Robbins nodded, "Yes - I can't tell you 100% certain but it looks to me like it was removed by a knife of some sort." Silence filled the room and Robbins shifted uneasily. "Any theories?" he finally asked.

They both shook their heads, mumbled their thanks to the coroner and shuffled out of the morgue.  

~~

They'd just finished talking to the parents of Melissa Tanner and were leaving the Tanner residence when Grissom got the call.

"We've got another one down by lake mead," Brass said into the phone.

Grissom sighed, "Okay, I'll get Catherine onto it."

"Actually Gil, I think you should come down and take a look at this one yourself - you and Sara."

Grissom frowned and met Sara's gaze as they both hopped in the car. She raised her eyebrows at him in a silent question. He turned away, "You think there's a connection to the Melissa Tanner case?"

Sara buckled her seatbelt and watched Grissom's stoic face as he spoke into his phone, "Okay. yeah okay we'll be there in ten."

He turned towards her again, "Brass wants us down by Lake Mead - they've found another body."

Sara started up the car, "There's a connection? To Melissa's case?"

Grissom shook his head, "Brass just said we should come - it might be related but he was fairly vague."

~~

"_Might_ be related?" Sara asked with a hint of sarcasm.  She looked up at Brass from where her eyes were fixed on a patch of removed skin from the twenty-something year old female victim.

Brass shrugged, "Hey what do I know anyway?" he grinned a little, "And I've heard enough from this guy," he motioned towards Grissom who was down on all fours examining the body, "About jumping to conclusions."

Sara rolled her eyes and grinned back at him before snapping off another couple of shots of the scene.

"So what do you think Grissom? We have a serial on our hands?" Brass asked, crouching down beside the entomologist.

Grissom looked at him and studied his face, "Maybe."

Brass puffed out a small laugh and rose, shrugging his shoulders and the typically deceptive answer, "Okay," he said, more to himself than Grissom.

Sara crouched down next to Grissom and pointed a gloved finger to the point on the victim's shoulder where a patch of skin had been removed, "Different location, and different size, smaller, I think - come on Grissom, tell me what you're thinking?"

Grissom smiled a little and raised his eyebrows at her, "What are _you_ thinking?"

Sara smiled and stood up - assessing the scene once again. "Maybe he takes souvenirs?" she frowned in thought, "Maybe. he. maybe it's more of a personal symbol for him?"

Grissom watched her from his place on the ground next to the body, "_He?_" he asked innocently.

She smiled at him, "Well - if this _is _the same guy from the Melissa Tanner murder - which I don't mind telling you I believe it _is_ - then yes - _he._ Sexual assault. rape - the evidence Doc Robbins gave us is indisputable."

He nodded at her assessment and stood up next to her, "Just between you and me," he said and touched her arm, "I think the cases may be connected too."

~~

"Anything?" Grissom asked as he walked into the morgue the following morning. Both he and Sara had stayed overnight; waiting on results, questioning family members and friends.  Sara was currently combing both girls for any evidence they may have missed.

She shook her head and looked up, "No - well, apart from the wallet that we initially found. That's strange isn't it - that the killer left ID on the second victim - Paula Randal - and not on the first."

"Maybe the killer didn't actually take Melissa's ID," Grissom said as he sat down on the other side of the table. The second victim, Paula, lay on the table between them.

"Doc says she was raped as well - strangled too.  There's no denying it Grissom, it's the same guy."

Grissom nodded, "I'm bringing Nicky on board to help us sort out all the information both families have given us.  Now - what _we _need to do is find out what these two girls had in common.  What do we know so far?"

"Well, after talking to both sets of parents last night it doesn't appear that they knew each other socially.  Melissa is 23; a socially active party girl, Paula is 27; a girl with a few close friends, focused on her work.  Melissa graduated last year from UNLV - a dancer, classical; Paula never went to college and managed a fast food place out on Columbia Street.  According to Melissa's parents, Melissa went missing a couple of weeks ago - Brass confirmed a missing persons report was filed 12 days ago. What have your bugs told us?"

"Ten days from when we found her. Doc says Paula's time of death is approximately 36 hours ago," Grissom sighed and looked down the length of Paula's body and then back up at Sara, "Both girls are completely clean?"

Sara nodded, "I haven't found a single fibre that seems out of place, a single hair. nothing," she sighed violently and stood up quickly. She turned to walk out the door but stopped and came back to stand in front of Grissom.  "This isn't going to end here - I can feel it, can't you?"

Grissom closed his eyes and tilted his head down to the floor, "Sara. your." he sighed and looked back up at her, "You need to keep your cool on this one, remember - can you do that?"

Sara, overcome with a sudden defensiveness, glared at Grissom, "Of course I can."

Grissom just looked at her, pleading to her with his eyes that she understand he was just worried about her.  The glare on Sara's own features softened as she sighed lightly and looked down at her feet. 

"Let's go find Nicky, bring him up to speed - sit down in the conference room and start brainstorming everything these two girls had in common - the people they may have known, the places they visited - everything."  
  
**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, you guys are the greatest - I love to hear from you! Those who are reading and not reviewing - just look at my puppy dog eyes! C'moooon, you know you want to!  

Chapter 4

Nick exhaled slowly and looked at the table, laden with papers and folders, in front of him.  "Okay," he said finally, "I'm going to ask the obvious - any of her friend's say that Melissa visited Paula's food shop?"

Sara shook her head, "No - she never went that side of town. according to them."

Nick nodded, "But both grew up in Vegas - both have family here, both single?"

"Melissa was single, Paula lived with her boyfriend."

"Any bad break ups? Ex-boyfriends. death threats?" Nick was clutching at straws.

"Hey Nick, do you think if any of them had received death threats that I'd be sitting here with you reviewing the same small pieces of information that I've been going over all last night and today?" Sara said, frustrated and tired.

Nick smiled sympathetically, "You really should sleep some time Sar."

"Hmm," Sara hummed and closed her eyes.  She let her head sink onto the table in front of her. Maybe if she went to sleep, she'd wake up and they'd suddenly have a lead - or maybe a suspect.  She hated cold cases. Especially when the crimes were so horrific - it was just _wrong _that there was no trail of evidence for them to follow. She allowed her mind to wander, picturing Grissom talking to the boyfriend of Paula Randal.  That's where he was now - with Brass.  She'd wanted to go with them, but was also slightly glad that she wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak of watching the boyfriend in pain.  She'd already seen him just after he found out - that was enough emotional trauma for at least the next 24 hours. Maybe she should go back to the dump spots? Maybe she should go back and talk more with Melissa and Paula's friends.  Maybe if she went back to the bodies she'd find something that she missed the first three times?

She felt a warmth surround her and let herself sigh loudly. She heard herself mumble something that sounded a bit like 'Grissom' but she couldn't be sure, and then a louder, yet softer, voice filtered through her groggy mind.

"Sara." she was shaken lightly and then the voice started again - this time closer to her ear, "Sara, come on - wake up, I'll drive you home."

She willed herself to open her eyes and looked at the sweet, bearded, face a mere inch away from hers.  He smiled, "Come on."

She frowned to herself as her helped her up and looked around the otherwise empty room, "Where'd Nick go?" she mumbled to him.

"Nick's gone to talk to some of the victim's friends again," Grissom told her, his voice still soft.

"Why aren't you talking to Tim?"

Grissom's smile grew at her sleepy confusion, "Sara, you've been asleep for at least an hour."

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head and continued to guide her down the hall towards the parking lot.

~~

After they'd clambered into the car and driven half the way to Sara's apartment in a comfortable silence, Grissom suddenly reached out and grabbed Sara's knee.

She'd been leaning her head against the window, eyes closed - though not asleep. When she felt his hand on her knee her head lifted as she stared at it.  He'd done this before - though not for a while now.  It happened when, after a particularly emotionally draining day, his need for human touch became even too much for him to bear.  She didn't know whether he'd done it to Catherine, and she couldn't imagine him suddenly grabbing Warrick or Nick's knees whilst in a car with them. She suddenly realised how much this case was getting to him and how awful his questioning of Tim - Paula's boyfriend - must have been. She rested her head against her seat and placed her hand over his. 

When they finally reached her apartment, Grissom turned the engine off and sat back in his seat, sighing loudly.

Sara watched him for a moment and then asked in a whisper, "Do you want to come in?"

He looked at her then, and she completely understood just how much anguish he was going through.  She was still a little surprised though, when he said yes.

~~

She opened the door to her apartment and entered - striding through the lounge room to find the light switch on the opposite wall.  The light came on, but only for a second before the bulb blew and they were plunged into darkness again.

"Damn," she muttered and then turned to where Grissom was standing silhouetted in the doorway. He walked in and closed the door quietly as she reached down and clicked on a lamp. She smiled nervously at him, looked around the slightly messy room and asked, "Do you want a drink?"

Grissom shifted uncomfortably before sitting down in an armchair. He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah - thanks."

Sara went into her kitchen and opened her fridge. She didn't have much - a couple of beers and some orange juice. She grabbed two beers and headed back out to the lounge room, handing Grissom one as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Thanks."

Sara nodded but didn't move from where she stood in front of him. "You. wanna talk about it?"

He looked up at her and suddenly puffed out a laugh, "No."

She smiled at him, though not because anything was funny. "Okay," she said and looked around her lounge room again. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed," she said finally.

Grissom raised his eyebrows, "Okay," he said slowly.  

He didn't really know what he was doing there - he just knew he didn't want to be alone.  It was funny, in a way, that after lecturing Sara on becoming emotionally involved in the case that _he_ was suddenly finding it so hard to cope.  When he and Brass had gone to question Tim again, he'd seen the happy photos of the two of them hanging on the walls - seen Tim break down when he'd come across a piece of Paula's clothing under one of the pillows on the couch that he hadn't realised was there.  And then Tim had hugged him.  It was one of the most bizarre experiences he'd had, and it had broken through the barriers that usually remained strong.  He didn't even have to say anything to Sara - he knew she understood. And that meant a lot.

He put his unopened beer down on the coffee table and stood up to go and find her.  Her bedroom door wasn't closed, the light wasn't on - but she was in there, and she was beautiful.  He leant against the doorframe and watched her moonlit, naked body walk slowly from one end of the room to the other, bend down, and pick some clothing up from the floor beside her bed.  She pulled on some underwear and flannel pyjama pants and, turning towards him, pulled on a singlet top. If she was surprised by his presence, she didn't show it.  She simply walked towards him, stopping mere centimetres away from him. She reached up and placed both her hands flat on his chest, pushing them gently up, over his shoulders and under his jacket, slipping the garment off him and onto the floor.  He stood there, in silence, watching her as she unbuttoned his shirt. She reached down to his belt and began to unbuckle it, her eyes darting down for a moment as she looked to see what she was doing. When she looked up again, their eyes locked.  She stilled her hands.  "Sleep with me," she said in a low voice.  

Despite the fact that he'd just seen her naked and she was currently undressing him, Grissom knew that there were no implications in the words that she had just murmured. She'd said 'sleep' - that was what she'd meant. And it was exactly what he needed. He stepped out of his trousers and followed her to the bed.  

Lying on his back, her body tucked closely into his side, he sighed and closed his eyes - sleep finally taking over his exhausted mind.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She woke up hours later, on her stomach.  She could feel a hand pressed flat and warm against her back.  She smiled into the pillow as she remembered that Grissom was in her bed.  She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was faced away from him and towards her bedside table and telephone.  She turned her head around to face the other direction and smiled at the site before her; Grissom.  He was still asleep, also lying on his stomach but facing her, his mouth open slightly.  She couldn't remember ever seeing him this adorable. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing anything this adorable. She grinned to herself, just watching him sleep.  She found herself gravitating towards him, pressing her body up next to his.  She was so close to him and he was still fast asleep. She took the opportunity to study every detail of his face. Reaching up, she lightly touched his bearded cheek, trailing her fingers down to gently trace his lips.  

He woke to the sensations of Sara's fingers trailing softly over his face. Opening his eyes to see her so close to him surprised him a little, but he didn't back away.

She raised her eyes from his lips to find him looking sleepily at her.  She stoped her caressing of his face and stared back at him, lightly biting her lip in sudden nervousness. 

He leant forward slowly, not really thinking of anything for once – just wanting to increase the awesome physical sensations that his body was suddenly going through.

Sara couldn't move – afraid that if she did she'd snap him out of this decision he'd seemingly made.  She waited, almost in agony, as he drew closer and closer to her.  She felt the first touch of his lips against hers – gentle and light. There was barely any contact before the phone rang – startling both of them.  It was his phone, and he moved quickly away from her – swinging his legs over the side of the bed and hobbling over to where his pants lay on the floor.  She sighed and rolled onto her back – watching him take the phone out of his pants pocket and lift it to his ear.

"Grissom," he said clearing his throat.  He turned and looked at Sara as he listened to Warrick explain to him some details of the case he and Catherine were working. "Uh huh… yeah – no the yellow one, it should be in my office – what? Oh, oh no that's okay, no that's okay I was going to come in to sort out some paperwork anyway – yeah no problem Warrick, okay, shouldn't be too long." He hung up the phone and looked down at his near naked form. He sighed and picked up his pants from the floor, stepping into them and buttoning them up – his belt hung loose as he walked over to Sara's side of the bed and sat down, looking at her.

She smiled at him, "You have to go."

"Yeah," he said slowly, "but… thank you, for last night.  I'm sorry."

She frowned softly and touched his arm, "Don't be sorry.  About anything."

He smiled a small smile at her and sighed as he stood up and walked back to the rest of his clothes.  After buttoning up his shirt and pulling on his jacket he stood in the doorway and sighed once more, "I'll see you tonight."  

~~

She got up a few hours later and showered. After looking out the window at the rain trickling from the sky and onto the road she decided that she'd go to the gym.

She ran on the treadmill, Melissa and Paula's cases, mixed in with the intense moments she had shared with Grissom, going round and round her mind, as she urged her legs to pump harder and faster. A cute guy walked past and began a workout on a treadmill in front of her and she allowed herself a moment to covertly appreciate him before taking a sip of her water and concentrating on her case.  

The thing that annoyed her most about it was that they didn't understand why the killer cut off the small square patches of skin from his victims. She knew if they found out the reason then the case would heat up, but her mind was at the end of its road. She didn't have anywhere else to go.  Why did he choose Paula and Melissa? What was it about them?  Was it just by chance? He'd see a girl, she'd maybe glance in his direction and then he'd get annoyed when they didn't respond to his attentions? So he'd abduct them, rape them and kill them? Take a piece of their skin as a souvenir? It didn't make sense to her – but, then again, it _was_ a rare occasion when Sara Sidle understood the reasons behind the violent crimes she worked to solve.

Her mind was miles away when her treadmill reached the 30-minute mark that she had punched in to begin with, and didn't notice that it was automatically slowing down.  She suddenly lurched forward and almost fell off the treadmill before jumping off the machine and catching her balance on the floor.  There was a moment where it felt as if the floor was actually moving, but it soon dissipated and she released her clutch of the handles of the machine.  Looking up, she caught the amused smile that the cute guy she'd secretly been appreciating before was giving her.  She grinned back, a little embarrassed - she _really_ had to stop making an ass of herself in front of hot guys - and moved out of the machines area of the gym and into the weights and bags area.

She'd half demolished the man-sized punching bag before she realised her phone was ringing.  Stopping abruptly and taking another swig at her bottle of water, she crouched down at her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sara," the male voice on the phone called out to her.

"Hey Grissom" she said – maybe a little too brightly and still somewhat out of breath from her fight with the bag.

"We've got another one. Where are you?"

Sara closed her eyes against the anger that boiled inside her. Another Victim. "I'm at the gym – on Westmore Street, I ran here - can you pick me up on your way?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10 – is that okay?"

"That's fine Grissom, I'll see you then," she hung up her phone, gathered her belongings together and rushed into the change rooms.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I feel like I'm repeating myself but thanks once again to everyone who's reviewing! You all rock so much.  And thank you to my beta's who are two of the most coolest people on this Earth.

Chapter 6

The rain was still lightly falling by the time she had showered and changed out of her gym clothes.  She smiled as she saw his Denali come ambling down the street towards her.  She'd assumed – correctly - that they wouldn't talk about last night, or this morning. She knew that while they were working, they were working. If she were ever going to confront him about it, it'd be on their own time. He pulled up beside her and she jumped in the passenger seat, swinging her bag around to land in the back of the car.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Sheriff approve the overtime on this case or something?" Sara asked as she buckled in.

Grissom nodded, "Yeah, well – the press have a hold of it now, he couldn't not.  Do you mind? I realise this is your time off…" 

She glanced at him and grinned, "Some time off – I can't stop thinking about the damn case.  And I'm still drawing blanks on everything."

"Yeah, you and me both," he pulled away from the curb, "Good workout?"

Sara eyed his casual question suspiciously, "Yes…" she said, shaking her head at him slightly – she'd expected him to be all business, but he was being quite friendly.

"You don't seem so sure," Grissom said, clicking on the indicator and turning left down the next street.

"It was a good workout," she answered more surely and then smiled to herself as she looked out the window, trying to guess where they were going.  When she gave up, she turned to him, "Alright – where are we going? Away from the main city I see – but what's out this way?"

Grissom smiled, guessing that she had been tormenting herself for a while now, "Desert," he said simply.

"Desert? This guy doesn't really have a favourite site to dump his bodies does he?"

"Apparently not – but, you never know – it might not be related to our case."

"Right – that's why you picked me up from the gym 3 hours before shift actually starts to go driving into the desert.  What did Brass say?"

"He just said that we've got another one – same signature," Grissom came to a stop in front of a red light and glanced at Sara.  Her tone of voice had been light enough but there was an angry shadow slowly descending on her features.

"We have to get this guy," she said determinedly, "Before he does it again – we have to figure it out Grissom."

A beep from the car behind them alerted Grissom to the fact that he'd been sitting at a green light watching Sara for a little too long and startled him back to his task of driving.

After another moment of silence Sara spoke up, "Where's Nick?"

"Sleeping I hope – he worked pretty late this morning – had to process another scene, a robbery."

Sara nodded, "Okay, but I think we should try and include him a bit more, he gets a little upset when you ignore him on cases."

Grissom sighed, "I know – I don't mean it."

"I know," Sara said lightly and turned to look out the window.  She suddenly felt awkward – she didn't know whether it was just her who kept having flashbacks to last night and this morning – or if he felt the growing tension as well.  She spied on him out of the corner of her eye.  He was probably oblivious, she decided. 

The tension was forgotten once they pulled up next to Brass's Taurus and saw the scene in front of them.  A giant tarp had been unravelled and a couple of uniforms were holding each corner, effectively protecting the body from the rain – which, in this area, had not really started to fall.  Grissom and Sara jumped quickly out of the Denali and walked hurriedly over towards Brass, who had spotted their arrival and had come quickly over to meet them.

"I found something Gil," he said, a little bit of excitement showing through his otherwise calm exterior.  "I didn't want the evidence to get destroyed in the coming rain."

Grissom nodded at him – it was good thinking, "What did you find?"

"Shoe print – right near the body, its like its preserved in the sandy ground."

"Did you touch anything, any of your officers go near the body? Could it be one of theirs?" Grissom asked quickly as he moved under the tarp and studied the print.

Brass shook his head, "No way – this is his Gil," he said confidently.

"Sara…" Grissom said and turned to Sara just as she snapped off a couple of shots on her camera.  She looked up at him and smiled – their first break.  "Good," He said, indicating the camera, "Take some more shots – and move out away from the body too – if the ground has a shoe print, it might have retained something else of the killer too."

"Yes sir," she said strongly. She often called him 'sir' when they were both excited by a case and he rattled off orders that she agreed with, maybe it was because it unconsciously took her back to the days when she had taken his forensics seminar and had almost always referred to him as 'sir', as she did all her college professors – or perhaps it was just a mark of respect. Either way, she was barely conscious of doing it, ever.

She got to work, taking multiple snaps of the shoe print Brass had found, the positioning of the body, and then moved out and began to examine the surrounding area.  She focussed on a disturbance in the ground about fifteen meters away from the body and crouched down to get a closer look.  She furrowed her brow in concentration.  It couldn't be… could it?  She turned and looked towards Brass, who was now talking to one of the uniforms still holding the tarp above Grissom and the third victim.

"Hey Brass!" she called him over, "Your boys drive over this part?" she motioned to the area in front of her.

Brass shook his head, "Where you see our vehicles, and the tracks leading up to where they are – that's as close as we got. What have you found?"

"I'm not sure, it doesn't appear to be in as good a nick as your footprint over there – but I think I've found tread marks," she stood up and looked at the disturbance from a different angle and smile to herself, "No – I have definitely found tread marks, damn!" She said happily, "This boy sure screwed up this time – tell Grissom to get over here when he's finished casting the footprint can you?"

Brass nodded and trotted off towards Grissom, leaving Sara to snap off multiples of the tread marks.

~~

It began to pour just as Grissom and Sara had finished loading all their equipment back into the car.  David nodded a goodbye to them, smiling at Sara, as he shut the door to his van and drove away.  Most of the uniforms had departed - leaving Brass, Grissom and Sara standing in the rain to the left of where the body of the third victim had been found.

"He screwed up," Sara said, a hint of a smile forming, "This was a rush job."

"The press is all over it now – he probably saw it on the news… panicked," Brass said, hunching over in a small attempt at self-protection from the rain.

They stood there for a minute, none of them really knew why – but they stood around, getting slowly drenched in the rain until Brass shivered dramatically and raised his eyebrows, "Well I don't know about you two but I've had enough of a shower now – I'll catch you both back at the lab."  Grissom and Sara nodded and watched him walk away from them, get into his car and drive away.

Sara exhaled lightly and looked around her again.  She was trying to think – she knew she was on the verge of figuring something out, and for some reason trying to think about it in a nice warm, dry car wouldn't work.  She realised Grissom was studying her – probably trying to figure out why she wasn't budging from the spot she'd been standing in for the last ten minutes – and stared back at him.

"He's hiding something," she said finally, receiving a quizzical look from Grissom in response. She focused on a spot just above his left shoulder, "The patches of skin – it's not some personal gratification thing… he's hiding something from us, something all three victims have in common."

Grissom quickly jumped on her train of thought, "Something that connects all three girls – but might also connect him to them as well."

"Yes," she met his gaze and nodded her head slightly.

He gave her a small smile, "We've made progress today.  Lets go back to the lab and process this new evidence."

He reached out and touched her arm, convincing her to start moving towards the car – guiding her to the passenger side.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you guys," Nick said after Sara finished bringing him up to speed on the case, "I thought we were working together on this one? Why didn't you call me in?"

Sara frowned an apology, "Sorry Nick, we figured you'd be sleeping – but we've got enough evidence to keep us going for a little while longer now, the case is hotting up."

Nick sighed and shook his head, "I just… you know – I always feel like I'm the third wheel when I'm working with you and Grissom.  You both always seem to know what the other is thinking and you're both workaholics – I can be a workaholic too Sara, if you had called me about the third victim, I would have come in – you know I would have."

"You're right, I'm sorry Nick," Sara gave him a weak smile, "But trust me – you don't want to be a workaholic."

He gave her a small grin, "No… I don't." Sara laughed quietly. "Okay – rant over, let's go down and see the Doc."

They both stood up from the seat in the shared locker room and as Sara turned away to walk towards the door Nick lightly grabbed her arm, swung her around and pulled her into a hug.  She was startled at first but relaxed quickly into his embrace. After a moment Nick pulled away and grinned at her, "Momentary overload of emotions… sorry."

She gave him and lopsided grin and punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Come on." 

They entered the morgue to find Doc Robbins bustling around and the third victim, identified by her own wallet as Dianne Wilson – 24.  He looked up as they entered and gave them a small smile.

"So, what can you tell us?"

"Same old story I'm sorry to say – sexually abused, strangled – though this girl received quite a few more bruises than the first two. She hasn't been gone long either – approximately ten hours?"

"There's nothing new? Nothing to distinguish this one as being any different from the others?"

"Apart from the increase in bruising, no – I'm sorry Sara."

"The patch of skin..?"

"On her left shoulder blade, here…" he walked over to Dianne and lifted her left shoulder, exposing the matchbook sized wound.

"Smaller than the others… removed after death like the others I suppose?"

The coroner nodded and glanced at Nick who was studying the wound intently.

 "Hmm," Nick said thoughtfully and turned to Sara, "You said that you think the killer was doing this to hide something on the girl's skin?"

Sara nodded.

"And they've all been different sizes – the first on the leg, the second on the shoulder – kind of like this one?"

She nodded again, giving him an intense stare.

"Good place for a tattoo don't you think?" he asked with a slight grin.

Sara's eyes widened as she turned sharply towards Doc Robbins, who also grinned, and then back towards Nick – whose grin had now grown into a bright smile.  She wanted to celebrate – a crack in the case – but she didn't want to be disappointed either.  She allowed a small grin to escape before saying, "Nicky – if you're right… We'll check it out first.  We'll go back to the parents, families and friends – Nick…" she breathed out an excited sigh and practically ran out of the morgue, leaving Nick and Doc Robbins grinning at each other.

~~

She found Grissom going through a book of shoe souls, comparing the photos she had taken at the crime scene to the images in the book.

"Grissom!" she called excitedly, causing him to look up at her, startled. "Do you want to come with me? I'm going to crack open the case!" She grinned at his perplexed expression.

"What?"

"All credit goes to Nick.  Grissom – tattoos, the thing each girl has in common! The thing our killer removes!"

His eyes widened, "They all had tattoos?"

She smiled, "I'm just going to find out – Nick's gone with O'Riley to speak to Dianne's family now, I'm on my way to meet Brass to talk to Tim, and then we're going to make our way over to the Tanner residence. Want to tag along?"

He jumped out of his chair and quickly wrote a note to anyone who may come into the room that they would die if they touched his work and walked quickly with her down the hall and into the parking lot.

She jumped in the drivers seat, revved the engine loudly, grinned at him and pulled out onto the road. The case was hot.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews and for the people who were interested enough in the case to e-mail me with their thoughts on the killer's MO, it's really _really_ awesome to hear from you all. I can't express my appreciation enough for everyone who takes the time to tell me what they think of my work.  But, getting sentimental here… on with it! 

Chapter 8

Tim Loft sat on the couch in his living room. Sara sat next to him and Grissom sat to the side in the armchair.  Brass was standing. Tim looked terrible – unshaven, in slept-in clothes, bags under his eyes.  He breathed in deeply and turned to Sara who smiled lightly at him.

"I'm sorry that you keep getting asked questions Mr. Loft," she said softly.

He shook his head, "No, it's okay – I know you're just doing your job – anything to help find out who did this."

Sara nodded, "Well there was really just one thing we wanted to ask you. Did Paula have any tattoos?"

Tim looked up and nodded, "Yeah, she had an Angel – here," he touched the back of his shoulder and looked up at Sara, "Is that important?"

Sara looked at Grissom who lent forward in his chair, "It's very helpful, thank you."

"That's it?" Time asked, rising as the two criminalists got up to leave.

"Just one more thing," Grissom asked as they all moved towards the front door of the apartment, "You wouldn't happen to know where she got it done, would you?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, the tattoo parlour down on Baker Street – I think it's called Jeremy's Body Art?"

Brass scribbled the information down in his notebook and looked up at Tim, "Thank you Mr. Loft."

"You will let me know, wont you? As soon as you hear anything? As soon as you know something?"

"Yes Mr. Loft, we'll let you know, good evening."

"Thank you, yes – goodbye."

The three investigators came to a stop in front of Brass's Taurus and Sara's Tahoe out the front of the apartment block.

Sara whipped out her phone and dialled Nick's number. She waited impatiently as it rang twice.

"Hey Sar," Nick's voice reached her clearly.

"Tell me what I want to hear Nicky!" 

"Jeremy's Body Art, Baker Street?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Yes!" she looked at Grissom and grinned, "Same place – look Nick we'll head on over to the Tanner's place and confirm that Melissa had a tat…"

"Tell him not to go over there unless O'Riley's still there with him," Brass interrupted.

Sara nodded and asked Nick, "Are you still with O'Riley?"

"Yeah, we're just leaving – hey we'll meet you guy's there?"

"He want's to know if we'll meet him at the tattoo parlour," Sara looked at Grissom and Brass, "O'Riley's with him," she added to Brass.

"We'll go talk to Melissa's parent's first and see what we can find out there," Grissom said.

"Nick? We'll let you know – we're still going to go and talk with the Tanner's okay?"

"Yeah no worries, Sar," she could almost hear his grin.

"Hey Nicky? Good work," she smiled and hung up.

Grissom and Sara clambered into the Tahoe and followed Brass's car as he pulled away from the curb.

~~

"No, no Melissa would never get a tattoo," Mrs. Tanner cried to Grissom.

"Mrs. Tanner, are you sure? She couldn't have hidden it from you because she knew you'd be upset?" Sara asked.

Mrs. Tanner shook her head, "No, she never even mentioned it – she didn't even have pierced ears."

Grissom sighed, "Okay, thank you ma'am."

Once again the three investigators trudged back to their vehicles – this time there was a little less bounce in their step.

"I still say it's possible she had one and didn't tell her parents," Sara said to Grissom.

Grissom nodded and squinted in thought, "Although the place where the patch of skin was removed – it's hardly an inconspicuous place… the leg – especially for a dancer."

Brass joined in, "Maybe she was in there having a look? Thinking of getting one? Maybe the killer removed a bit of skin with no markings on it because he'd already chosen his next victim and wanted to throw us off the trail, confuse us?"

Sara nodded her agreement, "It's possible – let's go and talk to her friends, they might know if she was thinking about getting one, her and the girl she worked with at the night club on the strip were close, it's only down the street," Sara pleaded. There was no way she was going to give up because of the minor set back.

Grissom nodded, "Okay – lets go."

~~

Brass flashed his badge to the security guard at the front of the club, who barely blinked and nodded them inside.

The music blared and the dance lights flickered – it wasn't late enough for the place to be really packed but there was still quite a few people in there, drinking and dancing.

The two men followed Sara down the steps and across the dance floor, towards the bar.  Grissom noticed a couple of guys checking Sara out and immediately frowned – how dare they? He gave them a glare, which Brass caught and smiled at, before catching up with Sara who was already talking to one of the girls behind the bar.

"Melissa with a tattoo?" the girl – Kim - laughed at a memory, "No, no – she wasn't really into that sort of thing."

Sara sighed and looked at Grissom and Brass.  Brass shrugged his shoulders, but Grissom was looking intently at Kim.  A tattoo of a blue rose had been inked onto her right wrist.

"Is that new?" He asked her and pointed to her wrist.

"Oh yeah – kind of, probably had it about a month? Actually Melissa was there when I got it done – held my hand while I almost broke hers from squeezing it so hard…" She smiled again, but suddenly a tear came streaking across her face.  She gulped and wiped it quickly away, "Anything else I can help you with? Cos I've got customers, y'know?"

"Just one thing – where did you get it done?" Sara asked, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Uhm – Johnny's… no Jeremy's Body Art – Baker Street, you know the one?" 

Sara nodded, "Thank you for your time."  She turned around and gave the men a triumphant smile and marched quickly towards the exit.  

Brass watched sympathetically as Kim walked into what he assumed was the break room – the tears finally falling uncontrollably, and then followed the two CSI's out to the parking lot.  By the time he reached them Sara had already snapped off her phone and finished talking to Nick.

"O'Riley and Nick have finished already – they've got a list of employees and the types of cars they drive, but we'll have to get a warrant if we want to go after their shoes," she said, all business.

Brass nodded, "Good – I'll get onto that and let you know the moment I hear anything," he got into his car, waved, and drove away.

Sara looked at Grissom's typically stoic face, "We are so close," she said quietly.

He nodded, "So lets go and get this guy before he strikes again."

Both of them knew the other was a mess, emotionally.  Neither of them could fool the other into thinking that they were completely cut off from the case and both of them knew this too. But still, Grissom continued to show no emotion and pretend nothing had happened between them – inside he was all over the place; excited about the new lead, scared there would be another victim before they found the killer, worried about how Sara was feeling, angry because it had taken them three dead bodies for the case to open up.  Sara was feeling similarly, although the features on her face made her look more determined than Grissom's passivity. With both of their facades still in tact, they got into the Tahoe and drove back to headquarters.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick had insisted that while Grissom was matching up the tire treads and Brass was organising the warrant, Sara should eat something with him in the break room.  She'd rolled her eyes at him and told him there was surely something better she could be doing and when he'd challenged her as to what, all she could come up with was helping Grissom.  Grissom had told her she should come and help him after she'd eaten and she'd given up the half-hearted argument and gone to down her food as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long, and it was still dark when Grissom matched the tire treads from the third crime scene to the make of a car owned by one of the employees at Jeremy's Body Art. He came running down the hall, physically bumping into Sara who was on her way down to help him.

"Sorry!" He said and then continued, "Sam Mitchel."

"This is our guy?" She asked with wide eyes.

"This is our _suspect_ – tire treads won't hold up in court alone, Brass is getting a warrant for the guy's shoes – he'll meet us there," He continued down the hall and into the break room where Nick was packing up the meal he and Sara had devoured, and Warrick and Catherine were going over some photographs from a scene they were working.

"I want everyone," he announced to the room, effectively raising the heads of the three criminalists.

"Huh?" Warrick asked.

"I want everyone at Sam Mitchel's house, I want the whole place covered from top to bottom – the cleanest job all of you have ever done," he stated.

"This is a suspect in your case?" Catherine asked, getting up and ready to go.

"This is _the_ suspect  - here's the address," he handed Catherine a piece of paper, "Brass is meeting us there with a warrant – you three get down there as soon as you can – Sara and I are going now," he left the room just as quickly as he entered.

Sara cast a glance at Nick who was standing there with two plates in his hand, mouth open.  "Stuff the plates Nick – come on!"  She fled after Grissom, leaving Nick to grin at her departing figure.

He dropped the plates down on the table and as he ran out of the room yelled to Catherine and Warrick over his shoulder, "I'll go with them, meet you there!"

Sara had caught up with Grissom as they both reached the car.

"Hang on Nick's coming," Sara said to him as he turned on the ignition, "He's working the case too remember?"

Grissom blinked at her and a look of understanding crossed his face before a slightly guilty one settled, "Oops."

The back door opened and Nick jumped in, "Alright lets go!" he said energetically.

Sara grinned at Grissom, telling him everything was okay, and he pulled out of the parking lot and into the traffic.

~~

"Brass isn't here yet," Sara said as they pulled up to the empty curb outside Sam Mitchel's house.

"Do we wait?" Nick asked Grissom.

Grissom thought for a moment and then glanced at Sara who was watching him, waiting for his answer.  "Well, why don't we just go and see whether Mr. Mitchel wants to cooperate on his own."

Sara and Nick grinned at him and they all got out of the car, walking up the pathway to the run-down looking shack.

"Nice little place," Nick said sarcastically, looking around the dilapidated yard.

"Hmm," Grissom hummed and walked up the couple of steps to the front door.  He raised his hand and knocked. They stood there in silence for a moment until Grissom knocked for a second time.  Sara shifted and bent down to look in the window next to the door.

"It's dark," she mumbled and looked back at Nick who had gone down the steps and was walking around the side of the house.  She looked at Grissom, who was looking in the other window next to the door.  Suddenly Nick came running back to them, eyes wide.

"I think someone's in there," he said breathlessly, "A girl – I think he's got a girl in there."

"What?" Grissom said, whispering back harshly.

"I heard a girl scream – I'm sure of it Grissom," he looked quickly between Grissom and Sara who were both unholstering their handguns.

Grissom looked at Nick, "Call Brass – tell him to hurry the hell up and bring some back up." Nick nodded and got out his phone, walking a little away from the house so he could talk louder into the phone.

Grissom looked at Sara who nodded at him, and he reached towards the doorknob, twisting it slowly.  To both their surprises the knob twisted all the way and the door creaked slowly open. 

Inside the house was dark, with a gross musty type of smell filling their nostrils on their first inhale.  Both of them immediately decided breathing through their mouths was the best idea.  Grissom went in first, followed closely by Sara. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck and for a fleeting moment the thought that maybe it wasn't Sara breathing down his neck crossed his mind.  His heart beat faster.  Of course it was Sara.  He walked slowly, his ears straining to hear any slight sound.  The silence was deafening – until a small whimper crossed the room.  He felt Sara straighten and turn towards a door he could just make out to the left of them. He started to move with her towards the door when he heard a dull thud coming from the right side of the house.  He looked at Sara – she had heard it too.  She looked back towards the door to where they both suspected the whimpering had come from and then back at him.  He pointed to the door and nodded and then moved towards the right of the house.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reaching for the door handle before he completely focussed on where he was going – out of the room Sara was in and into another one, a kitchen.  His gun was pointed down, held in both of his hands – he had never heard such a deafening silence. 

Then everything happened at once.  A dog howled outside, causing him to glance out of the window.  He heard a thud from the room he had left Sara in, and then a cry – a cry of pain.  Another thud. The front door was swung open and a dark figure could be seen running down the steps and into the front yard.  He heard Nick yell a 'Hey!' and then he heard another loud whimper coming from the room next door.   

"Sara?" he called, his voice seemed loud in the silence of the house but he didn't seem to notice.  "Sara!" he called again, this time more urgently.

He all but ran into the room, cursing the lack of light.  He looked around wildly and finally focused on a dark shape that was crouched by the door he had last seen Sara at. He raced over and immediately realised that the dark shape actually was Sara.  He heard her whimper again as he came over and crouched next to her, a hand on her back.

"Sara?" he said more softly, the fear in his voice was not masked.

She looked up at him, but quickly looked back at the floor – she was trying not to cry.  He suddenly remembered the torch he kept in his pocket and, cursing himself this time, pulled it out and clicked it on.

Red.  Blood.  She was covered in blood.  Whose blood?

"Sara?" he gently pulled her arms towards him and gulped at the fresh red stains that soaked her hands.

"God… Grissom," she managed to struggle out before she felt a wave of dizziness engulf her.  She reached out and he caught her quickly. His brain wouldn't work. Finally he had an epiphany and snapped out of his shocked state, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialling 911.  He gave the address, told them to hurry, then hung up, bent down, gathered Sara in his arms and lifted her up.  She grunted in pain.

"Shhh," he whispered to her, as he carefully started moving towards the front door, "It's okay Sara – you're okay."

TBC

A/N – okay okay I _have _to apologise for hurting Sara all the time. I'm not sadistic I swear! It just happens! I have no control over a story once it starts running.  Oh, and since you're down here reading this… the review button is **so** close! Go on… click it, you know you want to…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N  Big thanks to Ash for getting this chapter back to me even though she was away on vacation! Special thanks to Xanti for helping Ash get this chapter to me (computer's are evil) while she was away! Big huge thanks to Amorith, without whom Grissom would be an uncharacteristically bumbling over-emotional baby. And finally, the biggest thanks to all those who are reviewing!

Chapter 10

Outside, in the early morning light, he could see the dark liquid clinging to the t-shirt she wore.  Sara held a knife tightly in her hand – even in the shock of it all she knew she had to cling to the weapon – the evidence.  Grissom looked down at her as he laid her on the grass outside and saw that her face was screwed up in pain, tears streaking randomly down her cheeks.  She moaned again and looked at him.

"Grissom? Oh God… it hurts," she began to shake and Grissom griped her tight.

"It's okay Sara, the ambulance is coming – they'll be here soon, you're going to be okay, its okay… Sara? Sara can you hear me? Sara, open your eyes – look at me, Sara don't leave me, please – Sara open your eyes," he was getting panicky now, groping at her face – willing her to open her eyes.  Her face wasn't screwed up in pain now – she looked almost peaceful. "Sara please," he whispered to her and hugged her closer to him, "Please wake up, I love you Sara, you can't go – not like this, please – Sara wake up," he gulped back the tears that were threatening to fall and looked down at her again.  He could see her struggling with consciousness, trying to open her eyes.  "That's it, good – open your eyes, wake up for me please Sara."

Her eyes fluttered open, he could see they were glazed over and she wasn't focussing – but at least they were open, she was awake.  She furrowed her brow in a frown and looked wildly around, not focusing on anything, "Grissom?" It was as though she thought he had left her.

"I'm here Sara – I'm right here," he touched her face and turned it towards him.  He saw her focus slightly; saw the recognition in her eyes.  She lifted a bloodied hand to touch his bearded cheek.  A single tear flowed out of her left eye.

"Sara…" he whispered.  

And then they weren't alone anymore.  He heard car doors banging and then heard Brass shouting some orders about securing the premises.  He looked up as Brass came running towards him, "He's not here, Jim – I think Nick chased him down the street – but… I dunno," he looked at the Detective helplessly and then back at Sara – who cried out as another wave of pain coursed throughout her body.  

He heard Catherine, "Gil – oh God, what happened? We heard it on the radio, the ambulance is almost here."  As if on cue, the blaring sound of the ambulance siren came rushing down the street and towards them.  The doors banged shut and he heard footsteps rushing over to him.  Then someone was pulling him away from Sara.

"No!" he cried out as someone – Warrick – wrestled him away from her.

"Let them do their job Gil – she'll be okay," Warrick shouted at him and pushed him roughly away from the paramedics that had crowded around Sara.

Grissom looked around helplessly, Catherine came into focus.  "Are you okay Gil, are you hurt?" she walked tentatively towards him. He looked nuts – blood everywhere, glazed over eyes, he was shaking uncontrollably.

Grissom shook his head, "Just Sara… and Nick – where is he?" 

"Someone's gone to find him, it's okay," Catherine tried to sooth him.

"A girl, I think there's a girl in the house – Nick heard her – we went in, Sara… was – Oh God," he looked around wildly and saw that Sara was now being taken into the ambulance.  He ran over towards them.  Warrick moved to stop him but realised that it was safe and let him go.

"I'm coming," Grissom demanded to one of the paramedics.

"Get in," he said simply and moved up the front of the bus to get in the drivers seat.  The other paramedic followed Grissom into the back and shut the doors.  The siren began to blare again as the bus lit up and sped away.

Warrick exhaled loudly and looked at Catherine with wide eyes.  She was crying, but she was also bagging the knife that Sara had been holding onto as if it were her life source.  He wanted to hug her but his mind was on Nick – where was he?  His fears were put to rest quite soon when the Texan came running towards him.

"What happened Warrick!" Nick yelled at his friend.

"Sara man… she – she was stabbed, you didn't see it?"

Nick looked horrified, "No – this guy just came running at me so I chased him," he turned to look behind him where two officers were pushing around a tall, yet skinny man.  His hands were cuffed behind his back, a snicker plastered on his face.

Rage filled Warrick.  He stormed up to the suspect, fists clenched and ready to swing.

"Whoa whoa!" Brass yelled to him but it was too late.  Warrick punched the guy square in the jaw, stared fiercely at his shocked expression, and stormed back to Catherine who grabbed at his arm protectively.

Everyone's attention was quickly averted, however, when the shout came from another uniform.  They'd found a girl in the basement.

~~

He sat there alone – in the hall outside the operating theatre.  Every now and then a nurse would rush out and he'd stand up and try to ask her what was happening but he was mostly ignored – the nurse was too busy to say more than 'we're working on her sir'.

After what seemed like hours, he heard footsteps coming towards him.  He looked up to find Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Brass and even Greg come ambling down the hallway.  He stood up and Catherine hugged him, then he sat back down again – the others finding the seats beside him. He didn't show it – but he was incredibly relieved to see that Nick was okay. Sitting there not knowing what was happening to Sara was terrible, but worrying about Nick as well had been torture.

"Any news?" Nick asked.

Grissom shook his head and stared at the floor, "The… there was a girl?" he struggled to talk, his mouth felt dry.

"Yes, she's okay – freaked out, but okay," Warrick said quietly.

Grissom nodded, "Good… Mitchel?"

"In custody," Brass said.

Grissom nodded again, "Good. Who is working it?"

"Warrick and I collected – everything's back at the lab, Ecklie's crew are processing everything," Catherine said.

They all sat there in an uncomfortable silence.  The minutes dragged on with still no news from the operating room.

Finally Grissom stood up and sighed exasperatedly, "What the hell is taking so long?" He began pacing the hallway – back and forth, back and forth. He saw a doctor walking towards him and grabbed him by the arm just as he was about to walk past. "Are you working on Sara Sidle?" he said roughly.  Warrick shifted in his seat, ready to intervene should Grissom get anymore aggressive.  

The Doctor looked startled and stammered at him, "No sir…"

Grissom glared at him, "Well get in there," he pointed to the operating room, "Find out what the hell is going on and tell me!"

The doctor stammered again – Catherine would have felt sorry for him if she hadn't been so for what Grissom was doing – and finally nodded his head, running into the operating theatre.

It was another half an hour before he returned and Grissom was livid by the time he did.  He was wearing scrubs – it was possible that they had actually used him to work on Sara.  Just as Grissom was about to bite his head off he raised both of his hands in front of his chest and announced, "She's going to be okay!"

The words shocked Grissom.  For all the time he was waiting he never expected those would be the words he'd hear.  He stared open-mouthed at the doctor.

Finally, Greg stood up and spoke, "What took so long?"

The doctor turned to Greg and began to explain, "There were a couple of complications during surgery but she's doing fine now – she'll have a small scar, and I'd say a little emotional bruising, but other than that she should completely heal up.  She's being taken to a private room on level 23. You should keep visitors to a minimum – but you can see her."

Greg nodded and thanked the doctor. He turned to Grissom who was still standing by the wall.  He looked drained, but relieved.  "Grissom?"

Grissom looked up at him.

"Come and see her with me," the younger man said, taking him by the back of his arm and guiding him down the hall towards the lifts.  The rest of the group gathered together.  Warrick finally hugged Catherine who was in tears again. Nick and Brass both had their hands on their hips, breathing huge sighs of relief. They all smiled in relief at each other, the good news slowly sinking in, and eventually they followed Greg and Grissom down the hall.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N For one final time… Big thanks go out to my two excellent beta's, Ash and Amorith.  You girls are the best… you kick arse like no one else! And for everyone who's taken the time to review this fic – thank you so much.  Your kind words and expressions of interest are what makes me want to keep writing – thank you.

Chapter 11

When Sara woke up he was sitting in the chair next to her bed, head tilted down – her hand in his.  She watched him while she waited to awaken properly – watched him sleep.  She wondered how long he'd been there and how long she'd been asleep.  She couldn't tell what time it was, there weren't any windows and the fluorescent lights gave the whole room an artificial glow.  She felt a dull ache in her stomach, but it was nothing compared to what she had experienced when she was first attacked.

She stayed there for what could have been two hours, just watching Grissom and drifting in and out of sleep.  When she opened her eyes again she realised Grissom was staring at her – he was awake.

She smiled lightly, "Hey," she said quietly– her voice breaking slightly.

She saw him swallow, "Hey," his left hand was still in her right, but now his right hand was on her forehead, stroking her hair. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I gave _me_ quite a scare," she looked into the depths of his crystal blue eyes, "Did we get him?"

Grissom smiled, "Yeah, we got him – or Nick did, really," he said, "There was more than enough evidence in his house to connect him to all three crimes."

She smiled at that, "Good."

They stayed that way in silence for a while – Sara drifting in and out of sleep some more.

"You know, I thought I'd lost you," Grissom whispered, looking at her.

She opened her eyes, slightly surprised at his proximity, "Can't get rid of me that easily," she joked, but then winced in pain from her stomach as she shifted.

Grissom sighed and stroked her hair again, leaning even closer. He brushed his lips softly against her own, lingering a moment before slowly leaning back and giving her a lopsided grin.

A small cough originating from the door of the room startled them both. Grissom swung around to find an amused Greg standing just inside the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said comically, "But the rest of us were wondering if we could have a go now."

Grissom sat up straight and blinked at Greg, who turned and waved at someone outside the room.  In a matter of moments the room was filled with the likes of Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg – all crowded around the hospital bed, grinning like maniacs.

"It's so good to see you awake," Nick said, coming over and kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I heard you're the man of the moment," Sara said smiling.  Nick looked at her surprised and then glanced at Grissom who gave him a slight nod.

He grinned, but waved the compliment off, "Nah – it was all luck really."

"Shouldn't you all be at work?" Grissom asked innocently.

"Check your watch Gris – shift just ended," Warrick turned to Sara, "So we thought we'd all squeeze into a car and come visit."

"Thanks guys," she glanced at Greg who winked at her, she grinned in return.

The room immediately filled with chatter, Catherine filling Sara in on how much the guys were driving her nuts already without her around, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Brass all cracking jokes.  Everyone was talking except for Sara and Grissom – but they were both happy.  They sat there listening to their friends chatter on and Sara grinned to herself. She realised that for the first time since moving to Vegas, she felt completely happy.

~~

Sara knocked lightly on Grissom's door before opening it and entering his office.  He looked up from his computer, "Hey," he said, looking back down and continuing his typing.

"Hey," she came and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.  He looked up, giving her his full attention now.

"What can I do for you?"

She smiled, "Hmm, nothing," she sighed, "I just came in here to get that printer you _still_ haven't installed on the computer in the lab down the hall."

"Oh," Grissom said, "Sorry – I've been a little busy worrying about the lives of my CSI's."

Sara laughed a little.  Nothing more had really progressed between her and Grissom since the hospital. He had continued to visit her while she was still there, and he'd even driven her home and stayed the night on her couch, making her breakfast in the morning – but they'd pretty much ignored anything that had happened between them. Grissom didn't even know if she had heard him tell her, in his panicky state, that he loved her.  She'd come back to work two days ago – Grissom hadn't sent her out into the field though, much to her frustration.  She knew that he blamed himself for what had happened to her, and it broke her heart to think that he would think of something like that.  It would take time, they both knew, before they felt completely comfortable with her out in the field and in suspects faces again – he knew that she would be ready before he would be. 

"Well," she sighed and stood up, "I suppose I better go and do it then."  She paused and looked at him – he was nodding and looking back at his computer screen. She contemplated her next move.  She needed to kiss him – properly. None of this 'soft and gentle' stuff. But here? She'd closed the door behind her but hadn't locked it.  She quickly made her decision and rounded the table in front of her, bent down, grabbed his jaw and pulled his lips forcefully against her own.  After his complete shock had worn off he went to kiss her back, but – just as abruptly as she began, she stopped and leaned back.

She couldn't help the grin that grew on her face when she saw the expression on his. She winked at him, turned around, picked up the printer and walked towards the door.  "I'll see you after shift."

THE END


End file.
